


Let Me Serve You

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [48]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crossover Pairings, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prince Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles and Steve has know each other since they were children. Stiles is a prince, destined to one day be king. Steve is the son of a Lord who has always dreamed of becoming a knight. Which is why it’s so confusing when Steve shows up at Stiles’ chambers one morning announcing himself as his new servant.





	Let Me Serve You

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr who wanted a royalty AU with Steve/Stiles.  
Also posted [on tumblr](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/186865121918/royalty-au-with-stilessteve-harrington)

Prince Stiles has known Steve Harrington since they were children. Steve would always accompany his father to the castle for visits and the two would play together while the adults talked.

Steve had sworn that when he got older he was going to become a knight and serve Stiles. He’s carried that determination for years.

Which is why it’s so confusing when Steve shows up at his chambers early one morning, introducing himself as Stiles’ new servant.

He watches as Steve prepares his breakfast on the table with a frown. “What do you mean you’re my servant? What happened to my old servant? And weren’t you…”

His words cut off when a sausage is placed into his open mouth. Steve smirks and gestures to his seat. “Sit and eat your breakfast, Your Majesty.”

Stiles narrows his eyes, “You know I could have you flogged for that insolence.”

“Will you?” Steve asks, not seeming the least bit worried.

“No, but I could.”

Steve ducks his head, “Of course you could. But you won’t. Now sit down before your food gets cold.”

Stiles crosses his arms, “I’m only eating if you join me.”

Steve sighs, “Stiles… Sire. I’m your servant. I can’t join you.”

“You can, because I’m the prince and I say you can.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Then I won’t be eating breakfast today.”

Steve narrows his eyes, “You can’t be serious.”

He is. As hungry as he is, he’s also stubborn, and determined to get to the bottom of why Steve is here.

“Will you join me?”

Steve sighs and pulls out the chair next to Stiles’ falling into it ungracefully. Stiles smiles to himself as he takes his own seat. He loads up his plate and gestures at Steve to do the same.

They eat in silence for a while, Stiles every so often chancing glances at Steve. He looks tired. There’s a tension in his shoulders that isn’t usually there.

Stiles takes a drink from his cup before placing it on the table. He looks at Steve, face serious. “What’s happened?”

“What makes you think something’s happened?” Steve asks, sitting back in his chair.

“Well for one thing, you’re here, working as my servant when I know full well you always planned to be a knight,” Stiles says.

“Maybe I changed my mind,” Steve says with a shrug.

“No, I don’t think that’s it. Not with the way you’ve always talked about it.”

Steve sighs and puts down the napkin he was holding. When he turns to Stiles, his face is stormy. He looks angrier than Stiles can ever remember seeing him. “I did want to be a knight. That’s all I’ve ever wanted. I’ve didn’t years training, you know that. I went to the knights to try out yesterday. I was so excited. I was finally going to make my father proud, prove I was worthy. I get there and they won’t let me use my own sword. They make me use one of theirs, one that was far too heavy for me. I could barely lift the damn thing, Stiles. They beat me and they shamed me and told me I would never be a knight.”

“Bastards,” Stiles mutters. “Give me their names and I will see too it that they’re properly punished.”

Steve shakes his head, “You won’t. It’s not worth it.”

“They _ hurt _ you,” Stiles says. “Of course it’s worth it.”

“I don’t need you to fight my battles for me.”

“I’m your prince,” Stiles says. “More than that, I’m your friend. I can’t just let this go.”

“You can because I’m asking you to,” Steve says. “Please.”

“That doesn’t explain why you’re here as my servant,” Stiles says, deciding to let the other matter drop. At least for now. “You’re still the son of a lord, Steve. If someone is forcing you or trying to shame you…”

“I want to be here,” Steve says. His voice is soft as he rests his hand on Stiles’ arm. “I can’t protect you as a knight, Sire. Let me serve you.”

Stiles’ eyes widen, his eyes moving down to Steve’s hand. He looks up when it’s jerked away to find Steve moving back, his own eyes wide.

“I’m sorry,” Steve says. “That was improper. I didn’t mean it like that.”

Stiles stares at him, feeling all the things he’s spent years trying to keep buried rising to the surface.

“I would never ask something of you that would dishonor you,” Stiles says. “Or that would make you uncomfortable. Or ask you to do something you don’t want.”

“I know that,” Steve says. “I wouldn’t do that either. You’re my prince, Stiles. I’ll serve you however you wish.”

Stiles gives a bitter laugh and gets to his feet. “Can’t you see that’s the problem? I’m the prince so everyone feels like they have to give me things. For once I just want someone to want me for who I am. For Stiles, not Prince Stiles, future king of Beacon Hills.”

Steve gets to his feet, walking slowly towards Stiles as if he’s afraid to frighten him. “And if I told you that I did? That I’m not here because you’re my prince, but because you’re my friend and I care for you?”

“As my friend?” Stiles asks him. “Or something else.”

Steve looks at him, his eyes wide and assessing. Stiles can’t blame him for hesitating. These feelings aren’t exactly common or accepted. He realizes he should be willing to put himself out there as well.

Stiles steps closer. “Whatever you say or don’t say is okay. You’re important to me. Just know, that my feelings for you go farther than friendship. But I would never ask anything of you, as I said. Whatever happens from here is for you to decide. ”

“And if I want to kiss you?” Steve asks.

Stiles blinks in surprise. That hadn’t been what he was expecting. The words make his pulse race and his stomach curl. “I’d say you’ll need to come a little closer.”

Steve does. He closes the space between them in a few short strides. He takes Stiles’ face in his hands and looks at him, face serious. “You’re sure?”

“Of course I’m sure. Now get down here and…”

Stiles finds himself silenced when a pair of warm lips meet his. It’s awkward at first, neither of them having had much practice. Then Steve’s hand finds his neck and he’s tilting his head and his tongue his gliding across the seam of his lips.

He’s heard his knights talk about kissing and never understood it. Now he does. It’s like nothing he’s ever experienced. He never wants to stop.

He knows they still have a lot to discuss. Like how Steve is going to stand by his side rather than serving under him. But for now he’s happy to stand here, getting to know Steve’s in ways he new ways. Ways that before now always seemed impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day♥  
[My tumblr](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
